narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Nii
Misaki Nii (美咲ニイ) is a shinobi from Kumogakure, and the younger sister of Yugito Nii. Moreover, she was an unofficial student of Samui. Background Misaki sees her childhood from different perspectives. After Yugito was at the age of two years at a Jinchuuriki, the family tried to keep still together. By then, as Yugito has been 15 years old, her mother got her second daughter. Shortly thereafter, she left with her husband, Kumo no Sato, and began a new life somewhere. Omoi meant to Naruto that Yugitos and Misaki's parents probably are still in the same country, but could make themselves invisible brilliant as both S-Ninja are. Accordingly Yugito Misaki drew large up to the age of nine until she herself went on a training trip, learn to tame the Jinchuuriki. Shortly before her departure, Yugito gave her sister a chain, which is adorned with a golden claw. Yugito has the same, only in silver. This contributed Misaki ever since with it, to be Yugitio close. Misaki relation to Yugito could not affect the fact that it is a Jinchuuriki. On the contrary, it even strengthened the desire to always want to be at her side. Because just as Naruto, Yugito was hated by the villagers, except for Misaki she had no one. Two years after Yugito still not returned, Misaki ran all the way to Konoha to look for her. As the Kumo ninja noticed the disappearance, they sent an eagle to Tsunade that Sasuke it has delegated to Misaki match on until the other Kumo ninja arrive. So both met and immediately built Misaki to Sasuke a ratio, and looked at him even as a role model, or as a big brother. His cool, yet inwardly sentimental behavior, she remembered slightly Yugito, so Misaki Sasuke could immediately close to her heart. Personality As a child, Misaki was very caring and looked after Yugitos welfare. She never really asked why they had no father no mother at home and because she Yugito perfectly adequate as a family. She was very nice to everyone and had a vivid imagination, which fascinated even Yugito. When she reached the age by realized what makes Yugito, she was a bit more mature. Misaki started thinking about things that other children in her age should not think. She was an adult and had an adult behavior on their parts, which she had partially apart from Yugito, her great role model. Therefore it was very early on a Genin and Chunin. After Yugitos death Misaki realized that she still was perhaps too naive and acted like a little kid. But Shi contradicted her and said that she could not for it. But in short, it is an intelligent and very serene personality. Appearance She is a young Kunoichi, with blond hair, whose length is indefinite and is tied in a bun, moreover it has a side parting and her hair fall in the face, almond-shaped, dark eyes and fair skin. As a child, Misaki was wearing a white shirt, a turquoise shirt over it, and that below slightly open, black ninja sandals & high stumps. Her hair was, bound with turquoise loops to two braids that were not the same length, and her hair fell into his face. Under all this, she hid the chain Yugito gave her, his followers should be a golden claw. Misaki wearing a Crop, long sleeved white shirt that with the color turquoise harmonizes, which is much too revealing for her age for Shi. Furthermore, it integrates a purple skirt, on the sides there are slots and under this rock black, even shorter, Shorts. There are associations and a typical Kunaitasche on her left thigh. Right, on her buttocks, she still has a Shurikentasche, black ninja sandals complete the outfit. The chain, which Yugito entrusted, she carries out of concern that it could go wrong, in their back pocket. In Shinobi World War Misaki wearing a dress that this time with white and purple blends, is long-sleeved and also has as her old outfit, slits at the sides. She wears long ninja boots and a Kumo-gakure Chunin / Jounin vest. In Naruto The Last, you can interpret the hair length of Misaki better as she ties her hair back into a high ponytail and with a red clip their hair strands clinging firmly. She wears a knee-length, dark pink dress that has long sleeves again. In addition, it has a dark tights under her long black boots on. She also carries again the chain Yugito gave her, later on which an additional trailer that is intended to represent a lotus hangs. Misaki has the epilogue again their Dutt and is based again on the usual colors, Turquoise & White. They were seen with a black, knee-free, trousers & black ninja sandals. In addition, she wears the chain of Yugito, with the followers of Konohamaru. Abilities Taijutsu Misaki was on the fast Dodge, of several attacks in succession, trained and this can therefore effectively represent the Tai-Jitsu. Through her superhuman strength, which is ultimately the only concentrating chakra in her fists, it can pulverize the earth under her with a single blow. Her strokes could break every bone in your body, once said Shi. Misaki Sakura took the Tai Jutsu as a model, which is why their fighting style somewhat reminiscent of the Sakura, but could never live up to their abilities. However, Sakura is amazed that Misaki already at this young age, so can dish out hard blows. Ninjutsu On their Ninjutsu Misaki sets a very large value, her chakra but excellent check and focus. Most of her jutsu she learned of Shi or Yugito where Yugito was barely in the village, which is why most of it was learned from Shi. Your element Fuuton not mastered because Misaki because more oriented towards Yugito whose element is Katon. She learned, for example Housenka no Jutsu, for which she needed more than six months before she can use it quickly in combat. But actually, she uses her Nin Jutsu hardly or not in the fight. Genjutsu Her genjutsu gives the young girl no proper attention, as she find it too complicated. Although she has the necessary intelligence to apply a gen-Jitsu can, but is based rather on her Tai-Jutsu. Stats Part II Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' In the anime an episode was shown in the Sasuke gets the mission to Misaki watch a second time until the Kumo ninja they would pick. It was the second mission, were present together at the Sasuke and Misaki. On this mission Misaki noticed how cool, calm and Bloodthirsty Sasuke was. Throughout the mission, he seemed to be self-contained, ignoring Misaki partially. In the end, as Misaki dejected wanted to say goodbye to Sasuke, he gave her a flower and smiled softly before disappearing again. This made it appear as if he did not want her opinion changed about him. That was the last time that Misaki Sasuke saw. Pain's Assault In her first appearance, she, Karui and Omoi argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. Omoi thought he was going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes; the argument started, however, with Omoi suggesting that Samui's back problems stem from her large breasts, something Karui doesn't need to worry about, cause of her being "flat chested". Five Kage Summit Arc Later, after Naruto's victory over Nagato, Misaki and her team were seen travelling to Konoha, when Omoi worried that, once they got there, a girl would fall for him and, once he had to leave, she would commit suicide out of loneliness. After they arrived at Konoha, they were shocked to find a giant crater in its place (caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto). Misaki, Karui and Omoi overheard Naruto, Sai and Sakura Haruno talking about Sasuke, so they attacked Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Later, they explained that Sasuke had attacked and captured their sensei, and that he is an Akatsuki member. Misaki was visibly uncomfortable, so to talk about Sasuke, also they did not even want to admit until recently that Sasuke is a nuke-nin. As Karui yelling at the crying Sakura, and said that her tears Yugito and B would not choose back, Misaki looked down sadly. Later, Misaki, Karui and Omoi attempted to get Naruto talking about Sasuke, but Naruto refused, not wanting to sell him out and cause chains of hatred. Karui then threatened to beat up Sai too, but was stopped by Misaki. Samui arrived, and asked they to help her copy down all of the Konoha's information on Akatsuki and Sasuke. Once they left, Omoi wondered if Naruto was alright. Misaki is seen welcoming back the Raikage, B, C and Darui after the Kage Summit, and she is relieved that her master is safe. Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Later she was seen at the wedding, as they congratulated Naruto & Hinata. Later they saw Konohamaru gave a kiss on the cheek, so he started off red. Epilogue In Other Media Movies [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_the_Movie:_Blood_Prison Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison] OVAs [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ch%C5%ABnin_Exam_on_Fire!_Naruto_vs._Konohamaru! Chūnin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru] Trivia * Misaki's idols are Sasuke & Yugito * Her favourite food is Sashimi and her least garlic * She is the youngest member of her team * It is considered a quiet and thoughtful * Misaki has trouble to show their feelings * It is one of the few who can forgive Sasuke * Misaki will eventually fight Sasuke & Sai Quotes * "Yugito .. is not dead .." (Misaki to the Raikage, after Yugitos death) * "You have to tell the Kage that Sasuke-kun is not a Nuke-nin!" (Misaki to Shi) * "Omoi, you think too much .. geez" (Misaki to Omoi, after Karui punch him) * "Sasuke, why did you do that?" (To herselft, after Sasuke Kumo attacked) * "You're the Nine Tails!?" (Misaki to Naruto) * "Good luck, I'll cheer you .." (Misaki Smiling to Konohamaru) References * Creator * Commission Category:DRAFT